


Want Some Help?

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink, LouisRedHair, M/M, RedHairKink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Louis dye his hair red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Some Help?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this, I hope it’s okay, I also noticed the red hair dye was predominantly on the quiff and little bit overall on his hair. (Also I haven't dyed my hair but i saw videos so i think i got it right, like how you do it)  
> Okay so there is going to be 5 chapters maybe, or more depending on if you like it.  
> Enjoy!

Harry POV.

I walked into the house; I couldn’t see Lou waiting for me in his seat. 

“LOU.” I shouted, I could hear footsteps from upstairs. 

“Hazza?” he called, “I’m upstairs.” 

I put my bag down and started walking up the stairs; I paused

“Lou, where are you?” I asked.

“In the bathroom Haz.” He said. 

Was he ill? 

I opened out bedroom door and went to the bathroom; he was sitting on the floor.

“Hey Haz.” Lou said.

“Hey Boo.” I said, “What’s wrong?”

“Can you help me dye my hair Haz?” he asked.

“Of course Boo.” I said, “What colour?”

“That’s a surprise harry.” Lou said.

“Okay.” I said, I picked up the pot that Louis had mixed the products in already.

I put gloved on.

“Where do you want it?” I asked.

“Mainly here.” Lou said, pointing towards his quiff. 

“Okay.” I said, I started rubbing his hands into his hair.

“You really are good with your hands, Haz.” Lou said. 

“Thanks Boo.” I said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a Kudos or left a comment :D


End file.
